Absence (currently on hiatus)
by TheShipper123
Summary: Sango has left the traveling party with Miroku to "bear children" and Shippo has fallen for another demon. Now it is just Kagome and Inuyasha traveling to find the perfect place to end the journey. They are under constant attack due to the fact that they seem to find the perfect spot... at the same time as Sesshomaru. All credit for characters and story goes to creators of show.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Kagome had seen InuYasha, she had thought that he was dead. To be fair, (she told herself) he **had** been pinned to a tree. Later on, he saved her life, but then turned on her and tried to attack her. What a jerk!

But now that they had been through more together, he was growing on her. Even if he called her "Stupid" every other sentence. Miroku and Sango had long since left their traveling party, and Shippo had fallen for another fox demon, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to travel alone. Things were getting awkward.

Inuyasha usually tried not to look her in the eye, traveling through the trees and constantly scouting ahead, but today, he was looking at her, no annoyed of frustrated look on his face. Until she noticed. "Hey Stupid! Hurry up! I ain't got all day!" he said, putting the annoyed expression on his face that Kagome had learned to expect. "In case you didn't notice," she replied. "you seem to be back here with me!" That shut InuYasha up.

Kaede's hut isn't too far from here." Kagome said after a very awkward silence. "Don't care." InuYasha pouted. "Oh, what now?" Kagome retorted. She knew that it was because she had shut him up, but she still felt like it was polite to ask, even if she said it in a frustrated way. It was all because of how she felt.

"Hey! Look at that!" InuYasha said, changing the subject. "Oh InuYasha, I know that tri- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Kagome tried to respond before she was attacked be some sort of demon. As InuYasha fought it off, it revealed itself. "Sesshomaru." InuYasha's voice was a cold, loathsome whisper. "Did you miss me?" Sesshomaru responded. "Brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru had attacked them before, but never so abruptly or aggressively. And when he spoke to them, he didn't sound emotionless. He sounded mad. It was enough to send shivers down Kagome's spine. But InuYasha stood his ground.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked through gritted teeth. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru replied. "This clearing is mine. You dare to enter it, with your miko, nonetheless. For that, you shall suffer."

Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru launched himself through the air. Time seemed to slow as she reached for her bow. She mumbled a charm before hitting Sesshomaru in the arm with an arrow. But it was the arm that InuYasha had cut off, so all she managed was pinning him to a tree no more than 20 yards away. He easily removed the arrow, tossing it aside as he strode towards them, expressionless to the untrained eye, but Kagome saw rage flaring in his eyes as he grew closer.

InuYasha stepped in front of her and stood with the tessaiga ready and determination pulsing from his body in a threatening fashion. Sesshomaru drew closer and closer until Kagome could feel his hot breath and see the poison glinting on his claws. "InuYasha!" she whisper-yelled. "He has his poison claws unsheathed." InuYasha payed no attention to her warning.

"Stay away, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged. Sesshomaru met him head on, drawing bakusaiga with speed possessed only by a demon. There was a clash. Kagome couldn't see anything through the cloud of dust that formed around the fighting brothers. When the dust finally cleared, Sesshomaru was gone, and InuYasha was lying face down in the dirt, bloody gashes glinting with poison cut deeply into his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran to his side. She held him up (not wanting to get dirt in his gashes) and felt his chest, relieved when she felt a heartbeat and steady breathing. His chest shook at her touch, though, and she feared that one of the gashes had gone too far into is back. She began to weep.

"Kagome?" It was just a whisper, o flicker of life from the limp body, but it was all it took to get Kagome under control and ready to take action. She cussed as she tried to think of what to do. "Damn that demon scum! Damn the day he was born!" InuYasha sat up a little before he fell hard on Kagome's lap again.

"Don't try to get up yet." Kagome whispered to InuYasha as he stirred once again. Kagome searched her bag for her first aid kit as tears began rolling down her cheeks again. "Needle and thread." She mumbled as she searched through the bag. "They're all I need from that dumb kit!" This was bringing back so many horrible thoughts.

Finally, she got her hands on the needle and thread and began fixing InuYasha's gashes. She tried not to focus on the fact that she was defenseless if Sesshomaru returned. Sadly, it was all she could think about. She nearly jumped a mile high when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She feared the worst.

Suddenly, out of the bushes came… Rin! Kagome jumped again, knowing that Rin usually meant Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Lord Sesshomaru said that we were alone. "Rin." Kagome said. "There is a lot to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kagome explained their situation, Rin followed her every word with wide eyes. As Kagome explained about Sesshomaru attacking them, Rin gasped. "He said it was a wild animal in the bushes!" "He might have thought it would be better to lie and protect you?" Kagome guessed. Rin shook her head.

"He promised he wouldn't lie to me, Miko." Rin replied simply. Kagome frowned. "Then why would he…" here Kagome lost her train of thought. "Rin." She said. "I need to get InuYasha as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. Can you cover for us until we're gone?" Rin nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a small smile. "But if Master Jaken finds out, I can't keep him quiet." Rin warned. "Where is he anyway?" asked Kagome. "Out with Sesshomaru Sama." Rin replied. "But they will return soon, so you should hurry." Kagome's heart raced and she felt nervous about the situation, but she picked InuYasha up and ran, faster than she had ever ran before.

She ran towards Kaede's hut, thinking that she could help, but to her surprise, Kaede had gone out to gather herbs for medicine. "Can anyone help us?" Kagome shouted helplessly. "For InuYasha's sake?" She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. InuYasha was still in her arms, but he was moving and looking a lot less helpless then she had expected. He hugged her around her shoulders and coughed until he winced. "Don't worry, InuYasha." Kagome whispered. "I can find some help for you soon."

Kaede returned at sundown and was surprised to see her visitors. "So, ye found yourselves in a battle, eh? Mayhaps I have the correct herbs to assist ye." Kaede searched around in her satchel for the herbs she needed. "Ah. Here." Kaede handed her a herb that smelled like coffee beans. "Mayhaps the smell ails ye, but this herb shall help Inuyasha. Ye should wait outside." And with that, Kaede began her work.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood outside of Kaede's hut for 3 hours before she went to get some berries from the forest of InuYasha. _Ironic._ Kagome thought, frowning as she pulled the berries from the plants. She grabbed what she recognized as blueberries with a bit too much force. She flew backwards and landed in the dirt.

"Damn!" she exclaimed. She ran back to Kaede's hut when she realized that the sun was rising. She sped into the hut, and was relieved to see InuYasha sitting up and drinking water. "You're really okay?" she asked, with tears in her eyes. InuYasha let out a small laugh. "Stupid. You really cared enough to bring me here? No one has ever cared like that before."

"Do you really mean that? No one cared?" Kagome felt bad for InuYasha. "But whatever." said InuYasha, apparently himself again. "You were stupid enough to come here for help from the old woman." Kagome was clearly annoyed. "InuYasha."

"Uh oh."

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha slammed into the floor. "What the hell, Stupid?" he yelled. Kagome grinned. InuYasha grimaced in pain. "Thats gonna happen so much more if you stop being such a god damn BASTARD!" Kagome yelled


End file.
